


UN COMIENZO Y UN CAMBIO INESPERADO

by ladypayne



Series: Nacimiento de una amistad y caída [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett amistad / arcángel / ángel / caída
Genre: Gen, amistad / arcángel / ángel / soltar / jardín / creación / estrellas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypayne/pseuds/ladypayne
Summary: Narra la historia de la creación del arcángel Rafael, como conoce al ángel Azirafel y como evoluciona su historia, hasta su caída al infierno.





	UN COMIENZO Y UN CAMBIO INESPERADO

**Author's Note:**

> Es la segunda parte de la serie amistad y caída.  
Es desde el punto de vista de Rafael.  
Espero que les guste, hagan comentarios para mejorar, muchas gracias

Lo primero que recordaba eran unos ojos azules con un brillo que no llegaba a comprender, ahora con los siglos de experiencia adquirida, sabía que ese brillo era el de la creación. Una sonrisa que transmitía paz y tranquilidad y sus largos cabellos etéreos sin un color definido.  
La voz era suave y serena y junto a la paz que transmitía jamás olvidaría estos rasgos de este ser. Como el silencio que reina en el lugar de donde él procedía.  
\- Bienaventurado Rafael.

\- ¿Quién es Rafael?, preguntó.

\- La cara sonrió amablemente, tú eres Rafael, acabas de nacer, bueno, más bien acabo de crearte con polvo de estrellas, un poco de mí y una pizca de universo.  
Eres el segundo arcángel, el primero se llama Lucifer, es tu hermano mayor, y debes obedecerle como a mí, ¿entendido pequeño?, le dijo suavemente, sin haberlo soltado todavía de sus brazos donde estaba situado.

\- Entendido, ¿ehh, como me dirijo a usted?, dijo Rafael mirándole a la cara, sin ningún temor.

\- Llámame Dios, pues ese es el nombre que tengo. Y por favor no me temas.

Rafael no le temía, pero no comprendía nada.

Dios lo llevo de la mano a conocer a Lucifer.  
\- ¡Lucifer!, ¿dónde estás?, llamó Dios con voz tranquila y sin subir ni un tono.

En ese momento se manifestó entre polvo dorado una figura alta, de largos cabellos dorados y lisos. Y vestido con una túnica completamente blanca, en la que se reflejaba la luz. 

Rafael tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos, pues aún estaba acostumbrándose a la luz.

\- ¿Me has llamado Señor?, preguntó Lucifer con tono tranquilo.  
En ese momento se fijó en que Dios llevaba a alguien de la mano, y que estaba medio escondido tímidamente detrás de él. Era casi tan alto como Lucifer, con una melena oscura como el infinito y en la cual centelleaban destellos rojizos, con unos ojos claros en el que se mezclaban los colores morado y azul. Tenía unos rasgos suaves y finos. La túnica que vestía llevaba unos dibujos dorados a juego con los cabellos de Lucifer.

\- Lucifer te presento a tu hermano Rafael, es un arcángel como tú, pero su jerarquía es inferior a la tuya, puesto que eres el primero y te nombro de esta manera su superior, y si sigo creando más, esto no cambiará. Dijo Dios sin perder la sonrisa, y adelantar a Rafael para ponerlo frente a Lucifer.  
Os dejo solos para que habléis, ¡Lucifer enseña a Rafael todo!, su primera misión va a ser crear una estrella, dicho esto se esfumó entre estrellitas.

Rafael estaba estático en el lugar donde lo había dejado Dios, miró a la cara a Lucifer esperando un movimiento o palabra, pero no sucedía nada de eso. Finalmente decidió darlo el, avanzó hacia él y le tendió la mano.  
\- Hola me llamo Rafael, encantado de conocerle, ¿esto, como debo dirigirme a usted?, le dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Lucifer seguía sin entender que acababa de suceder, es cierto que le había dicho a Dios que él solo no podría, dar forma a todo lo que le había enseñado que tenía pensado. Pero ¿crear a otro como él?, algo no le cuadraba, pero ya pensaría en ello en otro momento.  
Miró a Rafael a la cara, no le disgustó lo que percibió de él, parecía sincero. Decidió darle una oportunidad.  
\- Hola Rafael, puedes llamarme Lucifer o Luci, lo que prefieras, bienvenido al primer día de tu existencia.  
\- Sígueme voy a enseñarte a sacar tu faceta de creador de vida, hoy te enseñaré a crear estrellas. Cualquier cosa me preguntas, ¿de acuerdo Rafael?

Rafael le miró con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz, este asintió con la cabeza y le siguió.  
Rafael vio a Lucifer crear una estrella y este le dijo que lo repitiera tantas veces como necesitara, acto seguido su superior desapareció como había aparecido, en una nube de polvo dorada.  
Cuando no salía como Rafael quería la deshacía, para poder crear otra, esta vez mejor que la anterior.  
Tardó varias lunas en tener la estrella hecha como él quería, y entonces llamó a Lucifer para enseñársela.  
Lucifer no daba crédito a lo que veía frente a él, la estrella brillaba, era perfecta en su esencia. Él había tardado más de 7 lunas en poder crear una minúscula mota brillante, y Rafael tres lunas. En ese tiempo había perfeccionado el don de crear.  
\- ¿Me has llamado Rafael?

\- ¡Oh, estas aquí maestro! dijo Rafael agachando la cabeza. ¡mira, ¿está bien hecha?, ¿es lo que me pidió el creador? Preguntó Rafael con temor en la voz, esperaba estar a la altura de lo que Dios y Lucifer querían.

Su estrella era con puntas y dorada vista desde cerca, pero a la vez blanca, brillante y redonda vista desde lejos, le había costado entender cómo hacer esa magia.  
El primer día Rafael solo hizo varios intentos, y se quedó mirando el infinito, en su silencio y las pocas estrellas, con las 2 nebulosas que Lucifer había creado. Se preguntó que hacia allí y porque él podía hacer estrellas, ¿él hacer esas maravillas?, se miraba las manos pensando cómo iba a hacer eso. No podía creer que eso pudiera hacerlo. No sabía cuál era su cometido en esta existencia suya, pero la de dar vida no creía que fuera.  
El segundo día transcurrió de forma parecida, pero decidió concentrarse para ver si podía hacer algo brillante que le hiciera compañía. Fracasó estrepitosamente en su intento, pero no sé rindió y siguió intentándolo, hasta obtener una pequeña esfera que le gustó, entonces decidió estirarla poco a poco y darle puntas. La puso en un punto oscuro y se alejó para ver el efecto. No contento con el resultado siguió buscando la forma para que desde una distancia se viera de una tonalidad y forma y desde otra distancia la forma fuera completamente diferente. Al finalizar hizo la prueba nuevamente. Y el resultado le gustó mucho, por lo que esa noche, se la puso en su puerta y le iluminaba como él quería.  
No es que tuviera miedo, aun no conocía ese sentimiento, era solo que no le gustaba tanta oscuridad.

Lucifer invocó a Dios, y este apareció frente a ambos, ¿si hijos míos, me habéis llamado?, les preguntó con una sonrisa.  
\- Sí, mi Señor, Rafael quiere enseñarte su primera estrella, dijo Lucifer con tono bonachón, empujando a Rafael hacia delante de él.  
\- ¿Ya has creado una estrella hijo?, enséñamela por favor, le pidió Dios con dulzura.  
Rafael estaba nervioso, Dios alargó la mano y se la puso en el hombro, ¡vamos Rafael llévame donde está!, ¡estoy deseando ver tu primer trabajo!, sin perder la sonrisa y transmitiéndoles paz.  
\- ¡No sé si estará a la altura que ambos esperáis de mí, sino es así la desharé y la volveré a hacer!, les dijo a ambos con la cabeza y las alas agachadas.  
\- Bueno, eso lo juzgaré yo, no vosotros, les respondió Dios a los dos.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba situada, pues Rafael la había colocado en un lado de la enorme bóveda celeste. Dios la miró y le dijo ¿Cuándo nos acercábamos no era de otro color y forma?, pregunto extrañado.  
\- Esto…, pues sí, verás me pareció más bonito así, le contestó Rafael con la cara cubierta por su melena oscura, para evitar que le vieran la cara, que era una mezcla entre temor y vergüenza.  
\- ¿Te gusta Dios?, ¿está a la altura de lo que queríais?

Rafael dime algo le preguntó muy serio Dios,  
\- ¿De verdad estaba aquí la estrella? 

Rafael se tensó de inmediato, contuvo la respiración, y tras un breve lapso de tiempo que para el fueron siglos, contestó,  
\- ¡No Señor!, estaba en la puerta de mi aposento. 

\- ¿Y porque entonces está situada aquí, si no es su verdadero lugar?, contéstame hijo, no pasa nada de verdad. Dime la verdad. Le inquirió su creador.

\- Pues verás no sabía dónde ponerla y me gustó en mi aposento, contestó Rafael mirándole a la cara a ambos.

\- Es que el lugar de esta estrella es ese, desde hoy este será tu símbolo, ¿te parece bien?, y como prueba de tu trabajo te regalo este anillo con la representación de tu primera misión.

Rafael miró lo que acababa de aparecer en su mano derecha en un dedo, era un círculo realizado en oro, con el dibujo de una estrella de cinco puntas.  
A su lado Lucifer estaba en petrificado, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Dios le había dado un anillo al nuevo, y a él que llevaba 200 años solo, no le había hecho ningún regalo, ni le había felicitado así. Debía reconocer el talento de su hermano menor y mirar si podía copiar algo de él para mejorar.  
Sintió crecer un sentimiento que no comprendió, pero lo dejó de lado.  
Dios les dijo a ambos, ¡buen trabajo, seguid así!, y diciendo eso desapareció en su habitual nube de estrellas.  
Lucifer se giró a Rafael y le felicitó, Rafael le preguntó a Lucifer, si le había Dios dicho cuál era su siguiente misión. Lucifer le respondió que no, que ello significaba que no tenían nada que hacer ese día.  
Pasaron los siglos y Rafael siguió mejorando sus artes de creación estelar, en ese intervalo llegaron más hermanos, que se llamaban Miguel y Gabriel (1).  
Y poco después de la llegada de este último, Gabriel convenció a Dios de que necesitaban un seres inferiores y que como ellos se llamaban arcángeles, los otros se llamaran ángeles. Su misión seria servir a los arcángeles.  
Una mañana del cumplimiento de su sexto siglo de existencia, Dios llamó a Rafael para presentarle a un ángel, la misión de este era la de ser su ayudante en caso de que lo necesitara.  
\- ¡¡¡Rafael!!!, haz el favor de acudir ante mí, gracias. Dijo amablemente Dios, su voz resonó en todo el ancho universo.  
Rafael estaba tumbado pensando en cómo cambiar de rotación una constelación que no le llegaba a gustar como estaba hecha, cuando oyó la voz de Dios, sin pensarlo se levantó y apareció ante él.  
\- ¿Me llamas Señor?, preguntó el arcángel con la mirada baja, porque no sabía el motivo de esa llamada, ya que su misión esta asignada desde hacía tiempo.  
Dios se giró y lo miró a la cara, diciéndole,  
\- Acércate Rafael, quiero presentarte a tu ayudante, es un ángel y debes ponerle un nombre.  
Ante Rafael se hallaba una figura etérea, de cabellos dorados, casi blancos, mediría como 1,60 cm más o menos, de ojos azules como una luz en la oscuridad, y desprendía un aura extraña, Rafael no podía describir que era, pero le gustaba mucho.  
\- Señor ¿porque me otorgas un ayudante a mí?, ninguno de mis hermanos tiene uno, sino que, si necesitan algo, van, lo dicen y estos obedecen sin rechistar. Le preguntó Rafael a Dios, en un arrebato de atrevimiento.  
Dios se giró con la mirada clavada en Rafael, se levantó una brisa helada y le dijo al arcángel muy serio,  
\- ¿te atreves a cuestionar mi decisión y mi regalo, Rafael?  
\- ¿prefieres que lo deshaga? Porque ¿si es así? Dímelo, respondió Dios levantando una ceja al tiempo que levantaba las manos para deshacer a la figura.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!, gritó Rafael al tiempo que envolvía al ángel con sus brillantes alas, es que me ha llamado la atención, no deseo un trato diferente al resto de mis hermanos.

\- Rafael, si tienes un trato diferente es porque así lo deseo yo, y si alguien te dice algo, yo me encargaré de ello, ¿me he explicado?, aclaró Dios muy serio, el ambiente había cambiado en la habitación donde estaban.

\- Si mi Señor, lo he comprendido, nadie me ha dicho nada, pero era por evitar eso.

\- ¿Y bien, como lo vas a nombrar?, inquirió Dios a Rafael.

\- Pues he pensado que se llame Azirafel, es una mezcla de los nombres de Lucifer y Rafael, ¿te parece bien, Señor?, preguntó Rafael con temblor en la voz y sin mirarlo a la cara.

\- Perfecto Rafael, si te apetece, puedes mirar cómo termino de crearlo y que nazca, toma asiento por favor, y no hagas ruido, dijo Dios muy sereno, y concentrándose dijo en voz alta firme pero tranquila,  
\- ¡AZIRAFEL, ángel guardián de las estrellas y de la bondad (2), tu misión será la de obedecer y ayudar a tu superior (3) , que no es otro que Rafael, y si él no te requiere tu superior será el ángel más antiguo, obedecerás sin cuestionar nunca y sin preguntar nada.  
Mientras decía esto, Dios movía las manos de donde salían haces de luces de colores, y un haz de luz plateada con un aura rosada envolvía la figura tornándola del color etéreo a uno firme. La túnica blanca con apliques plata estaba terminando de tomar forma, notó como la túnica empezaba a moverse ligeramente, al ritmo de su respiración, entonces los cabellos empezaron a moverse, tenía las alas un poco más grande que el resto de ángeles y parecían cálidas y muy suaves, sino fuera porque no podía ser, diría que tenía las alas como las suyas (4) , otra cosa que le llamó la atención es que era extraño que la figura había cerrado los ojos, y ahora no tenía claro si cuando los abriera aún serían de ese precioso azul que había visto anteriormente, en el nuevo ángel, bueno para ser exactos ¡sú ángel!.

Dios había dejado de mover las manos, y miraba a Rafael.  
\- ¿Qué te parece la creación de uno de los tuyos, o no es uno de los tuyos , Rafael?, le preguntó mirándole a la cara Dios. (5)

Rafael tardó un poco en responder, le miró a los ojos a Dios, y le respondió con un nudo en el estómago,  
\- Es precioso mi Señor, inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia. Jamás había visto esto, ¿algunos de mis hermanos lo ha presenciado, o soy un privilegiado?

\- Nadie lo ha visto pequeño, y te pediría que quedará entre nosotros, ya sabes como son el resto de tus hermanos sobre todo el nuevo trío compuesto por Gabriel, Miguel y Samael, respondió Dios con una sonrisa algo torcida, y una sombra de preocupación en sus grandes ojos.

En ese momento se giró Dios y sopló a la figura, quitándole los restos de aura y polvo estelar que aún flotaban por alrededor de Azirafel. Se giró a Rafael y le guiñó un ojo, ¡ahora verás, shhh! Le dijo llevándose los dedos a los labios.  
En ese preciso momento, Azirafel abrió los ojos, extendió sus alas y… estornudó, cayéndose al suelo. Rafael instintivamente se materializó a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse,  
\- Ya está pequeño tranquilo, no pasa nada. Bienvenido al cielo, le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos de Rafael brillaban por la emoción, y notaba un extraño calor en su interior.  
Azirafel lo miró a la cara con sus enormes ojos azules, no sabía quién era esa figura, pero le gustaba lo que notaba, no quiso hablar por temor a no saber que decir.  
Mientras tanto Dios estaba un poco alejado de ambos, mirando la escena y sonriendo, ¡perfecto todo va como esperaba!, pensó. Su sorpresa llegó cuando se fijó en que un nexo de color del amanecer los envolvía y unía por sus auras. Acababan de enlazar su existencia sin saberlo, pero sin haberlo ordenado él, eso debía estudiarlo muy cuidadosamente.  
Avanzó a ellos y le dijo a Rafael, ¿me permites hijo?  
Rafael se avergonzó por su reacción y se disculpó por ello,  
\- ¡¡¡Perdón Señor!!!, dijo el arcángel bajando la cabeza azorado.

\- Hola Azirafel, bienaventurado, le dijo Dios al ángel, mientras lo abrazaba.  
Azirafel le miró con curiosidad, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién es Azira..?, y ¿Quién es él? Dijo señalando al arcángel.  
Dios rió, le gustaba el ángel, voy a responderte poco a poco.  
\- Primero, soy tu creador, y debes dirigirte a mí como Dios o Señor, ¿de acuerdo Azirafel?, le preguntó Dios con bondad.  
\- Segundo te llamas Azirafel, puedes acortarlo si quieres.  
\- Y tercero, él es tu superior, se llama Rafael y es un arcángel. Aunque ya os habéis conocido, le contestó Dios mirándolo con diversión en los ojos.  
Azirafel estaba aún procesando la información, miró a quien dijo que era Dios, y luego a la figura que le había ayudado a levantarse.  
\- Hola a los dos, dijo el ángel inclinando la cabeza de forma respetuosa. ¿porque he sido creado?, ¿Qué debo hacer para usted señor Rafael?  
Dios sonrió, y Rafael lo miró sorprendido, ¿Por qué le preguntaba a él?, estaba ante Dios, el creador de todo, y solo se le ha ocurrido al ángel preguntarle que podía hacer por él. Rafael miró a Dios con temor a su reacción, para su sorpresa Dios estaba mirándolos sonriendo.  
Todo iba como había planeado, a excepción de ese nexo inesperado. Tenia grandes planes para la pareja. Con ellos había nacido el plan inefable del universo.  
\- Rafael, ¿necesitas ayuda ahora de Azirafel o lo llevo con el resto de los ángeles?, le preguntó Dios.  
Rafael que estaba al lado del ángel se tensó, ¡no mi señor, en este momento no necesito nada, pero ¿puedo pedir una cosa para él?, se atrevió a solicitar.  
\- Dime hijo, ¿Qué quieres para tu ayudante?, remarcó Dios.  
\- Es que acaba de decirme que le gustaría una túnica más ligera, porque le ha gustado el tacto de la mía, ¿Eso podría ser?, yo puedo crearle una si a ti te parece bien, dijo Rafael mirando a la cara Dios, pero con un tono suplicante y vergonzoso.  
Dios soltó una carcajada por la petición, había hecho al ángel una túnica más gorda que las del resto adrede a ver que sucedía, y acababa de obtener la respuesta. Iban a ser unos siglos muy interesantes para los tres.  
\- Puedes hacérsela y dársela ahora, pero respetando los rangos, nada de oro, ni cinturones. ¿de acuerdo?, le recordó su creador.  
Rafael y Azirafel asintieron a la vez, Rafael se giró y movió las manos alrededor del ángel y le cambió la túnica por una parecida a la suya, solo que por el bajo habían aparecido minúsculas estrellas casi imperceptibles para todos salvo para Dios, que se sorprendió, era una marca de creación, no estaba equivocado, Rafael era sin lugar a duda especial.  
Dios llamó al superior de los ángeles, que no era otro que Metatrón (6) , este apareció ante ellos, y se inclinó ante el creador,  
\- ¿En que puedo servirte mi señor?

\- Acompaña al ángel Azirafel a su aposento, su verdadero superior es Rafael, si este alguna vez pide ayuda debes enviar a él, señalando al ángel, ¿comprendido Metatrón?  
\- Y otra cosa, esto no debe saberse, sí se sabe me enteraré y sufrirás las consecuencias, ¿Entendido?, dijo muy serio Dios mirando al ángel más antiguo.  
Este se estremeció y asistió, estaba claro que debía buscar respuestas, a veces hablaba con Rafael, le preguntaría.  
\- Acompáñame Azirafel, mientras lo empujaba suavemente para ponerlo a su lado, despídete de tu señor.  
Azirafel hizo una reverencia hacia Dios y se colocó al lado de su superior, no sabía dónde iban, pero estaba claro que no iba a ir con el arcángel.  
Se materializaron en una nube donde había una especie de nube mas pequeña y le dijo,  
\- Este es tu aposento donde descansaras, no necesitamos dormir ni comer, pero Dios nos lo otorga para meditar sobre lo que hemos hecho a lo largo del día y para relajarnos.  
\- Hoy no harás nada, solo ves con el resto de los ángeles y aprende como se deben hacer las cosas, mañana te daré trabajo si no te manda nada.  
Azirafel aprendía rápido y con los días mejoraba, pero en su corazón aguardaba la esperanza de que Rafael lo llamara, pasaban las lunas y no le pedía nada, hasta que un día lo vio pasar y decidió seguirlo, todas las noches se preguntaba como nacían las estrellas, pero jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle a nadie. Pues recordaba la voz de Dios en su cabeza, ¡no preguntaras nunca!  
Con el paso de los años había olvidado de que Rafael estuvo en su creación y que era su verdadero superior. Pero había algo que le atraía del arcángel, y le gustaría intentar obtener respuestas por si mismo, ya que sobre eso Dios no había dicho nada.  
Lo siguió sigilosamente hasta llegar a un punto oscuro donde no había ninguna otra estrella o nebulosa, así que se tuvo que ir a la estrella mas cercana, dentro de la lejanía de donde estaba Rafael, Azirafel lo veía sonreír mientras movía las manos y hacia aparecer polvo de diferentes colores y dar forma a la nebulosa. Era un espectáculo hipnótico, el movimiento de las manos del arcángel, como sonreía, el reflejo del polvo estelar en sus ojos, y las alas extendidas mecidas por la suave brisa que había allí provocada por la magia de Rafael para ver el movimiento de la nebulosa.  
Sin saberlo el ángel, Rafael notaba su presencia y también su curiosidad, por lo que se esforzaba más aun, no sabia el porqué, pero lo necesitaba hacer así. Este seguimiento furtivo divertía al arcángel, le recordaba a cuando él lo hacia para espiar a Lucifer, cuando este creó una constelación. Y cuando era Lucifer quien le espiaba a él.  
Esto se convirtió en un ritual para Azirafel, vio el nacimiento de centenares de estrellas y la creación de nebulosas y de algunas constelaciones, hasta que llegó un día en que Rafael se presentó ante él y le dijo,  
\- Azirafel ¿quieres venir conmigo a ver la última constelación que he creado?, dejándolo estupefacto, no podía decirle que no, y no sabía porque, pero supo que su superior no se hubiera opuesto.  
Lo primero que me gustaría decirte Azirafel es, felicidades hoy hace 66 años de tu creación.  
Azirafel se quedo blanco y clavado en donde estaba, ¿Cómo podía saber el arcángel su fecha de nacimiento?, pero tronó en su interior la frase de ¡no preguntaras ni cuestionaras nunca!, pero lo haría, vaya que si, pensó para sus adentros.  
El resto de lo que ha sucedido en las estrella es historia. (7)  
Un buen día hablando Rafael con Lucifer, este le dijo,  
\- Lucifer a veces me reúno con un ángel que se hace preguntas como nosotros. Yo respondo por él. ¿puedo seguir llevándolo a ver conmigo el universo?, sé que son varias preguntas en una misma. Le dijo Rafael a su superior.  
Lucifer notó un pinchazo en su pecho, pues ese reconocimiento por parte de Rafael implicaba mucho. Era un arcángel sin igual, era bueno, amable, trabajador y leal. El resto de ellos no lo eran, ni los ángeles.  
No sabía cómo definir que sentía, no había notado nunca nada igual, pero realmente no le agradaba Azirafel por la cercanía que tenía con SU Rafael. (8)  
Rafael veía las caras de Lucifer y como cambiaba las posiciones de su cuerpo, y temía una negativa de su amigo, siguió aguardando expectante la respuesta de Lucifer.  
Lucifer iba a contestarle negativamente, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia Rafael y lo vio, con la expresión de esperanza en los ojos, de que le permitiera seguir viendo a su amigo y llevándolo junto a él al universo, en definitiva, le estaba suplicando sin saberlo que no le robara eso. Lucifer solo pudo agachar la cabeza y ceder. Algo acababa de romperse en el interior del arcángel, no sabia como describirlo, tenia la necesidad de gritar, y le dolía el pecho.  
Le dio el visto bueno a su amigo, permitiéndole que siguieran las visitas y demás, dicho esto se disculpó y se marchó. Dejando a Rafael con la palabra en la boca.  
Esa noche pasó algo extraño, estaban Azi y él viendo el inmenso universo cuando se manifestó Lucifer frente a ellos. Antes de poder reaccionar Rafael, Azi había hablado y marchado, dejando a ambos estupefactos.  
Lucifer había ido a hablar con Dios sobre las preguntas que se hacían todos. Su amigo le dijo que Dios se había enfadado y que si seguían así habría consecuencias muy graves, y eso era algo que ninguno de ellos querían y menos Rafael, no quería que le pasase nada a Lucifer y menos aun a Azi, este no recordaba que había sido él quien le había otorgado nombre y puesto la túnica que siempre llevaba. El día del cumpleaños de Azi como regalo le había llevado a nombrar una constelación que siempre quedaría ahí como recuerdo de su amistad, hacia 666 años que Rafael existía, y algo le decía que no llegaría a los 667 años. Y mucho menos en compañía de Azi, eso le provocó un nudo en el estómago. No iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada a su mejor amigo.  
Estuvo meditando y al rato llamó a Azi, su amigo lo conocía mejor que el mismo, y le costó muchísimo convencerle de que hablarían al día siguiente. Azi notaba que algo no iba bien, por primera vez vio llorar a su amigo, algo despertó en él, no supo decir que es. Se despidió Rafael, no sin antes de volver a preguntarle si todo iba, aún sabiendo la respuesta.  
Rafael se armó de valor y fue a hablar con Dios, este le recibió con afecto como siempre hacía, pero todo cambió cuando Rafael se agacha ante él y le pide que le responda sus preguntas y las de Azi, pero sin decirle que son del ángel.  
Dios se levantó bruscamente de la silla donde estaba, le miró muy serio y con voz atronadora le dijo,  
\- ¡Márchate de aquí ahora mismo!, ¡no os debo explicaciones a ninguno!, pero sí que te diré algo, pronto, muy pronto tendréis noticias mías, ir preparándoos, va a haber consecuencias por esto.  
Hizo aparecer a Rafael en su aposento, y este se materializó en la estrella que había creado Azi, y mientras repasaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y los recientes, algo se rompió en su interior, y lloró como nunca antes había hecho, pensar en dejar de ver a Azi, disfrutar de sus conversaciones, de su presencia, era un dolor insoportable, no podía permitir que Azi interfiriera de ningún modo, debía pensar algo para evitarlo y dejarle una protección para cuando él estuviera.  
En ese momento movió la mano y se reflejó la luz de la estrella en el anillo que llevaba, y se le ocurrió una idea, se puso manos a la obra quedaba poco para que llegara Azi y debía tenerlo listo para entonces.  
El anillo se convirtió en un mecanismo de protección para Azi y solo para él. Debía impedir que sufriera dolor de cualquier tipo, y de recibir castigos. Ese sería el regalo de Rafael para su ayudante, aunque jamás le sintió así. Desde que Dios le llamó aquel día a la sala de creación era algo que no había olvidado. Cuando le dijo de destruirlo lo protegió, no sabia porque pero en su interior lo notó, y cuando Azi se cayó no dudó en ir en su ayuda, notando como algo los unía, jamás vio nada raro, pero si sabía que existía un nexo que los había unido en el momento en que lo cogió de la mano. Si de algo estaba seguro era que jamás olvidaría a Azi, ni a Lucifer, eran sus amigos.  
Pasará lo que pasara siempre los protegería, mientras lo pensaba seguía llorando, y de esta forma lo encontró Azi, quien lo miró con sus grandes ojos llenos de preocupación,  
\- ¿Qué pasa Rafael, por qué estas llorando?, ¿qué sucede?, ¡por Dios dímelo!, le suplicó el ángel.  
\- Pues yo…, Rafael no podía mirarle a la cara.  
Hoy he ido a hablar con Dios y le he dicho que necesitaba respuestas, y él o ella, ya sabes que és según le dé. Me ha respondido que nosotros no cuestionamos, que obedecemos, y que si seguía así sería castigado. Y entonces antes de irse me ha dicho que en breve habrá una reunión que traerá buenas nuevas.  
Azi tembló de oír eso, sabia que no iba a suceder nada bueno. Y antes de darse cuenta, Rafael le había puesto su anillo en su dedo meñique derecho, diciéndole que lo guardara como un recuerdo de él.  
Al ver el anillo puesto en Azi, Rafael activó el mecanismo de defensa con todo lo que conllevaba, Rafael aceptó el abrazo del ángel y lloró, quedándose largo rato así. Hasta que Azi logró que se tranquilizará su amigo, Azi estaba empeñado en enfrentarse a Dios y exigirle explicaciones de porque les estaba tratando así.  
Pasaron los días y todo estaba tenso, Rafael iba a diario con una tenazón en el interior que le impedía hacer las cosas habituales en el mismo lapso temporal, Azi estaba muy pendiente de él, no veía a su amigo bien, estaba raro, no tenía su alegría habitual.  
Era conoció en el circulo de los que se hacían preguntas que algo iba suceder y que iba a ser contra ellos, por eso todos estaban dejando las cosas solucionadas, aunque a excepción de Lucifer, Rafael y Azi, el resto no tenían mucho que hacer.  
La noche antes del día en que todo cambiaría estaban Lucifer y Rafael sentados mirando el planeta que había nacido, cuando Lucifer se giró a Rafael dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía cuando vio algo en el aura que rodeaba a su amigo y se fijó en que ya no llevaba su anillo, por lo que le preguntó,  
\- Rafael si no es indiscreción ¿Dónde está tu anillo?  
Este sin mirarlo, levanto su mano para mirarla y le respondió con dolor en la voz, se lo regalé a Azi, he creado una protección para él, así no se meterá en líos, y podrá seguir aquí, él no se merece ser castigado. Lo voy a echar muchísimo de menos, dijo llorando Rafael.  
Lucifer le cubrió con una ala, para atraerlo hacia él, y abrazarlo, Rafael se dejó hacer. Y abrazó a Lucifer mojándole su impoluta túnica. Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Rafael, Lucifer le preguntó armándose de valor,  
\- Rafael, ¿Qué significo para ti, me explico, soy tan importante como Azi o menos?, le dijo Lucifer con el corazón encogido y los ojos vidriosos.  
Rafael levantó la mirada llorosa y le dijo cogiéndole la cara entre las manos,  
\- Siento muchísimo no sentir lo que percibo que sientes por mi hermano, pero para mí eres mi hermano mayor, mi amigo y confidente. Y obviamente me duele muchísimo que pueda sucederte algo, no quiero perderte, ni que sufras mal alguno.  
\- Pero si tu pregunta es si me duele igual lo que te suceda a ti, que lo que le suceda a Azi la respuesta es no, me duele y destroza más lo que le pase a Azi, y el hecho de no poder verlo más, dijo desgarrado Rafael.  
\- Lamento sinceramente no estar a la altura de la respuesta que esperabas Lucifer, pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos. Aun espero que esto no cambie la relación que tenemos, le suplicó Rafael.

Lucifer no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero había obtenido una respuesta totalmente sincera de su amigo. De sus ojos verdes brotaron lagrimas que se cristalizaron al igual que las de Rafael, dando lugar al nacimiento la nebulosa Trifida (9). Se durmieron así, abrazados los dos, después de abrir su corazón.  
Lo único que lamentaba Rafael era no poder abrazar igual a Azi por temor a las represalias que sufriera después. Y ese sentimiento fue el que dio uno de los colores a los gases característicos de la nebulosa.

Amaneció el día en que todo sucedería, el cambio que nunca se olvidó en el cielo, pues empezó una cuenta atrás para una guerra con bajas innecesarias.  
Rafael en realidad no había dormido, solo había estado con los ojos cerrados, dándole vueltas a lo que iba a suceder. (el tiempo pasa diferente el cielo), los 66 años de Azi, en la tierra son 660 años.  
Por lo que Rafael llevaba de sufrimiento desde el anuncio de Dios de que iba a tomar medidas, siglos de agonía, que lo estaban consumiendo, y eso había empeorado en las últimas semanas antes del suceso en cuestión.  
Sus alas habían perdido su brillo y suavidad tan característicos, sus ojos estaban tristes y se le notaba la preocupación en su cara.  
Era como un eco de lo que había sido, cuando estaba con Azi intentaba sonreír y ser otro, pero a veces estaba tan cansado que Azi lo veía o notaba.

La mañana del día 0, Rafael, estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de Azi, hecho un ovillo en silencio temblando, envuelto en sus alas. 

Cuando Azi abrió los ojos se llevó un buen susto, pero se le pasó rápido, al ver como estaba su amigo, se levantó de un salto y lo abrazó envolviéndolo entre sus calentitas alas, para intentar darle consuelo, como miles de veces había hecho Rafael con él.  
\- Shhh, pequeño, ya está, le susurró al oído amigablemente, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.  
\- ¿que pasa Rafael?, ¿que me ocultas?, no queda casi nada en ti, del arcángel que conocí. Le preguntó casi llorando Azi.

Rafael, no decía nada, solo temblaba, y murmuraba cosas que no tenían sentido para Azi. (hoy es el día en que te perderé, hoy cambiará todo y no quiero ni podré pelear contra ti, no permitiré que jamás te pase nada, aun a riesgo de mi vida).

Al rato de estar abrazándolo Azi, Rafael se calmó un poco y el resto lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo, debían enfrentarse a lo que se les venía encima.  
Por lo que le pidió que estuviera a su lado, hasta el final.  
Obviamente Azi no dudo en responderle, que así iba a ser, por siempre jamás, eran amigos y lo apoyaría en todo.

En ese momento se oyeron trompetas y los anunciadores (10), "se comunica a todos los seres celestiales que nuestro creador les convoca en el planeta azul, dentro de dos giros de la luna para otorgar buenas nuevas, el lugar exacto es el punto denominado" El jardín del Edén".

Lucifer llamó a Rafael y a Azi, era la primera vez que Azi oía su nombre en la voz del otro arcángel y le impactó.  
Rafael fingiendo una gran sonrisa miró a Azi y envolviéndolo con sus alas, los transportó ante Lucifer.  
\- ¿Nos has llamado, Lucifer?, preguntó Rafael.

\- Si, así es. ¡Por dios Rafael, ¿qué sabes tú que no sabemos ninguno, para tú estado?, le dijo Lucifer.

Rafael lo miró con mala cara, y le respondió muy dolido,  
\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas tú, después de nuestra conversación?

Lucifer se sorprendió por esa respuesta y le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero en cierto modo tenía un tanto de razón.  
Pero es que el estado de Rafael era deplorable, algo sabía que no había dicho a nadie.

Cuando se había producido la primera vuelta lunar, Rafael se llevó a Azi a su constelación para decirle una cosa.  
\- Azi quiero decirte algo de tu nacimiento, le dijo mientras lo sentaba encima de sus rodillas y lo abrazaba por detrás, no quería que el ángel, le viese la cara.  
Azi se quedó sorprendido por lo que podía decirle, pero más aún, el hecho de esa posición. No iba a negar que el corazón le latía fuertemente, y que no estaba a disgusto, es más se encontraba realmente bien. Pero la cuestión era que le picaba la curiosidad.  
\- Dime Rafael, ¿qué quieres contarme?

\- Verás yo..., se paró su amigo, tomó aire, y siguió, yo estuve allí, el día de tu nacimiento, no lo recordarás, pero fui yo quien te puso tu nombre, es una mezcla de los nombre de Lucifer y el mío, le dijo apoyando la cabeza en su cabello, pues notó como Azi se había tensado y dejado de respirar.  
Además eres mi ayudante, pero como nunca te he pedido, has estado ayudando al resto de arcángeles.  
Quería que supieses tu origen pues sé que muchas de tus preguntas eran esas.  
Naciste especial, tú creación fue un regalo de Dios para mí, porque siempre estaba solo, y nunca pedía nada. 

Y tu verdadero nombre es, "Azirafel, guardián de las estrellas y de la bondad".

Rafael seguía sin soltarlo, tomó aire y valor, y siguió hablando.  
\- El motivo de que éste así, es porque me temo lo peor, en referencia a Dios y para mi eres muy importante mi ángel, solo de pensar en no verte más muero de dolor, dijo quebrándosele la voz, Azi notó caer una lagrima en su pelo.

\- Azi, ¿puedo seguir llamándote así?, le preguntó el arcángel.

Azi tardó un poco en contestar, pues estaba procesando la información de su nacimiento, pero al poco tiempo, respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza, pues las palabras no le salían.

Rafael soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y continúo,  
\- Verás te has convertido en mi mejor amigo, y compañero. No puedo permitir que te suceda algo.  
Y cuando empiece la guerra quiero que me prometas que no lucharás, quédate como sanador, el anillo puede ayudarte si se lo pides. No sanaras grandes heridas, pero si huesos rotos y heridas medias y pequeñas.  
¡Por favor Azi dame tu palabra de que no vas a luchar!, le rogó Rafael.

Azi se removió en las rodillas de Rafael hasta ponerse frente a él, y le dijo muy serio,  
\- Tengo demasiadas preguntas sobre mi origen, pero sé que no es el mejor momento.  
Y en referencia a lo de luchar, no puedo comprometerme a eso Rafael, mejor que nadie sabes que si me lo ordenan deberé obedecer., le contestó apoyando su frente en la de Rafael.

Sin darse cuenta, había pasado el tiempo y la segunda vuelta lunar estaba a punto de comenzar, así que pusieron rumbo al jardín, cogidos de la mano, al aterrizar, juntaron sus alas para apoyarse mutuamente.  
Rafael estaba tensísimo, así que Azi le cogió la mano para intentar darle consuelo, pero el miedo de Rafael era que este se enfadara con él cuando descubriera lo que iba a suceder próximamente.  
Cuando quisiera defenderlo y no pudiera, pues esa era la misión del anillo, protegerlo según la situación, y aquí debía dejarle mudo y no poder moverse. Pasará lo que pasará.  
Dios le ayudara a sobrellevar la carga que iba a caer sobre él, por el sentimiento de culpa de traicionar a su amigo, por protegerle.

En ese instante apareció Dios, vio como hablaba Lucifer primero, después otro arcángel, luego Belcebú (11), y a continuación se adelantó Rafael para preguntar.  
No sin antes besar el anillo en un gesto rápido, activando la última parte del anillo.  
Azi intentó hablar y moverse, pero no pudo, entonces miró a su amigo y cuando vio que se quedaba al lado de Lucifer y le decía que le perdonase supo todo.  
Rafael al lado de Lucifer estaba sufriendo un dolor indescriptible, no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón de Azi, se confirmaban sus peores temores, Dios iba a imponer un castigo ejemplar, había hecho bien dando el anillo a su ángel. Puesto que no iba a volver a verlo nunca, pero si lo mantenía con vida merecía la pena su sacrificio, desde donde estuviera o si se convertía en una mota de polvo estelar velaría por él. Y le ayudaría a escalar y tener un buen puesto en su jerarquía, tenía potencial, aunque Azi no lo veía nunca.  
Dios hizo aparecer un extraño objeto, dijo que era un espejo, y sentenció a todos aquellos que osaban cuestionarlo, a entrar y recibir su castigo. Rafael y Lucifer se miraron, seguidamente Rafael miró hacia Azirafel, estaba blanco, luchando desesperadamente por moverse o hablar, le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera y que le dejara hablar y moverse, para ir a su lado. Si caía él, Azi también quería irse. Eso llenó de amor el corazón de Rafael, pues no esperaba menos de él, era un luchador, pero por encima de todo era un amigo leal y fiel.  
Rafael negó con la cabeza, y volvió a disculparse en silencio, mientras era consumido por la agonía, aunque ahora que había tomado la decisión de siempre estar al lado de su ángel fuese cual fuese su forma, estaba aparentemente un pelín más tranquilo.  
Y llegó el momento de que entrase Rafael, tomó aire para prepararse a recibir el dolor del fuego y no saber que sería de él, cuando Dios le paró y le dijo:  
\- ¡Por favor, Rafael, siempre has sido el mejor y el que más amor y bondad tienes!, por favor retráctate de tus palabras y te perdonaré.  
Rafael negó con la cabeza, era fiel a sus principios, por eso sabía que seguiría preguntándose cosas, por lo que solo le pidió una cosa a Dios y era despedirse de su mejor amigo y se lo concedió, fue hacia Azirafel y lo abrazó llorando, las lágrimas que cayeron en la túnica se transformaron en diamantes que quedaron incrustados en la túnica del ángel. ¡No me olvides nunca por favor Azi, yo no lo haré, este donde este y vaya donde vaya siempre te recordaré y velaré por ti ángel mío!  
Rafael lo soltó nadie supo lo que le costó hacerlo, pues iba a ser a última vez que lo hiciera, y le besó en la frente transmitiéndole un poco de su poder de creación, se arrancó una pluma del ala y se la dio como recuerdo de él, seguidamente se despidió.  
Azi notó en ese último abrazo el temblor de su amigo, el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo y la agonía que llevaba, pero aún así conservaba su fuerza celestial.  
Rafael avanzó hacia al espejo sin valor para girarse a mirar a su ángel, porque posiblemente flaqueara e hiciera una tontería que desembocara en un grave problema hacia todos, realizó una última reverencia a Dios y entró al espejo, intentó no gritar, pues la lengua de fuego que lo envolvió era abrasadora, notó como le envolvía de dentro afuera quemando todo lo que tenía dentro de él, lo que nadie sabía era que se había llevado una estrella de la túnica de Azi de cuando se la regaló y la llevaba en el corazón lo que le protegió de que se le oscureciera su alma hasta el final y su corazón, de esta forma Rafael ahora era un ángel caído, con alas negras, vestido de negro y alma oscura, pero recordando su origen y lo que sentía por su ángel, su Azi, y cumpliría su misión, ¡protegerlo pasara lo que pasara!, nada le impediría cumplirla. Vería a Azirafel ascender hasta donde debía. Obviamente no sabían ninguno que todo estaba escrito ya, y siglos después se van a volver a encontrar con desagradables sorpresas hacia Rafael.  
Mientras era abrasado notaba como estaba cayendo al vacío, estaba desorientado, no sabía dónde iba, ni que le iba a suceder, cuando de repente ¡pum!. Aterrizó en un lugar oscuro, frio y en el que no había nada. Era como un enorme agujero negro.  
¿Dónde estaba?  
\- ¿Lucifer, dónde estás?, preguntó desorientado.  
Respiró varias veces y al intentar tocarse la estrella se fijó es que no tenía brazos ni piernas, no tenía cuerpo, entró en pánico, no podía perder su estrella, era lo único que tenia de Azi.  
Solo notaba un silbido, y que se movía por el suelo, que donde estaban hacia frio y eso no le gustaba, no sabía porque, pero el frio le hacía daño.  
De repente, notó una presencia, y se giró, podía ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día, no entendía el motivo.  
¿Rafael eres tú?, preguntó una voz familiar,  
\- ¡Lucifer, soy yo!, ¿Qué me pasa?,¡no puedo ponerme en pie!  
\- Dios te ha transformado en serpiente, pero creo que podrás volver a tu forma humana, pero aun no se muy bien como lo podrás hacer, el resto de los arcángeles también son insectos. Creo que soy el único que sigo humano.  
Rafael que veía a Lucifer era incapaz de decirle que de humano ya le quedaba poco, pues llevaba cuernos y su piel era de tonos rojos y negros. Y sus preciosos ojos verdes ya no eran eso, solo se veían dos agujeros negros.  
Después de varios días, Rafael intentó nuevamente volver a ser humano, se visualizó como era en el cielo, y fracasó, pero al volver a intentarlo, esta vez pensó en Azi, y en como Dios había movido las manos, visualizando ese movimiento empezó a danzar y al cabo de un rato se transformo en humano, estaba desnudo, salvo por un collar metálico plateado que era cálido al tacto, y se dio cuenta que la estrella cuando estaba en su forma de reptil se unía a él y de humano era su collar.  
Una alegría inmensa llenó a Rafael bueno ahora ya no se llamaba así, Lucifer era el único que mantenía su nombre y pocos más, él pasó a llamarse Crawley (12) , siglos después se lo cambiará a Crowley (13), un nombre muy apropiado para él.  
En su sien derecha tenia un tatuaje de una serpiente negra, como símbolo del animal al que había sido transformado como castigo. Su poder era el de la tentación y así se lo había comunicado Lucifer, que se había proclamado señor de las tinieblas y del infierno, así se llamaba el lugar donde habían sido desterrados los 13 seres celestiales que dieron paso al lado oscuro de la creación, sin saber Dios que el día que creó a Lucifer paralelamente nacía la muerte, uno de los cuatro jinetes de la apocalipsis.  
Un buen día Crawley fue llamado por Lucifer, para decirle cual era su nueva misión,  
\- Demonio Crawley, tu misión es subir al jardín del Edén y liarla, tienta a los dos seres que ahí allí, veras un manzano, que nuestro querido ex creador ha prohibido que toquen, tiéntalos a que lo toquen. Hazlo y serás ascendido, la voz de Lucifer destilaba odio, y rencor.  
Crawley así lo hizo, se transformó en serpiente y subió, no subía al jardín desde el día de su expulsión, así que no sabía los cambios que se habían producido, si sabia del ascenso de su ángel pues ya se había encargado él de ello. Ahora era un principado.  
Dios desde su sillón sabia que hoy era el día de que se reencontraran y se activará el plan inefable. Así que siguió mirando.  
Se acercó a la mujer y la convenció para que cogiera la manzana y la probara, al fin y al cabo ¿no os ha dicho Dios que todo lo que hay aquí es vuestro?, le tentó.  
Ella cedió y se la dio al hombre, provocando la ira de Dios y expulsándolos del jardín.  
En ese momento en la puerta del Este, vio una figura, con unas alas blancas y una túnica que le despertó algo en su interior, cuando oyó su voz no podía creerlo, el guardián de la espada llameante, el guardián de la puerta del Este era su ángel. Su corazón se calentó y dio un vuelco, esperó escondido en un árbol, hasta que este subió a la torre de la muralla del Este, y se deslizó con la esperanza de que lo reconociera.  
Se transformó en humano y le saludó con una picara sonrisa y sus ojos amarillos de serpiente,  
\- Hola ángel, le dijo dulcemente, esperanzado en su reconocimiento. ¡hay que ver la que se ha montado por una manzana de nada!  
Azirafel se giró para mirar la figura del demonio que acababa de aparecer a su lado,  
\- Ah!, hola, y ¿y tú eres?, le respondió amigablemente el ángel.  
Crawley se hundió, su ángel no le recordaba, no pasaba nada, tenia toda la eternidad para volver a hacerse su amigo, ya sabia que destino iba a pedir. Empezaba su nueva y única misión.  
\- Me llamo Crawley y ¿tú?, le preguntó el demonio  
\- Mi nombre es Azirafel, contestó el ángel al tiempo que le cubría con su ala, pues había empezado a llover.

Y así es como es el arcángel Rafael pasó a ser un ángel caído llamado Crawley.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Para muchos lectores, se puede pensar que Dios con Lucifer cometió errores, como no ponerle sentimientos, y lo intenta solventar con Rafael. Nada más allá de la realidad, el resto de los arcángeles son posteriores, y son egocéntricos y egoístas. Es decir, Lucifer y Rafael son únicos con talentos especiales. 
> 
> 2- La misión de los ángeles es proporcionar la ayuda necesaria en la misión que realice el arcángel que lo haya solicitado, por ejemplo, puede ser ir a recolectar polvo de estrellas, arreglar los aposentos de los arcángeles, o servir de mensajeros entre estos.
> 
> 3- Como acabamos de ver, su superior es el arcángel Rafael. Aunque en las historias su superior es un ángel más mayor que él. Si no es solicitado por Rafael, solo obedece ordenes, del resto de arcángeles sin saber ninguno de ellos, que en realidad sí tiene un superior y que solo debe lealtad al mismo. 
> 
> 4-Las alas al igual que la ropa, o las misiones son exclusivas de cada ser y según su rango. Un ángel no puede tener una túnica con apliques que sean correspondientes a un arcángel, al igual que las alas de un arcángel son más grandes y suaves que las de las ángeles. 
> 
> 5- La pregunta viene a raíz, en que se cuestiona que Rafael ve a los humanos y a los ángeles como seres inferiores a ellos.
> 
> 6- Guardián de los secretos de la creación y mano derecha de Dios, nace después de Gabriel, ante la aptitud de este.
> 
> 7- Hay un fic, desde la visión de Azirafel
> 
> 8- Hay un triángulo amoroso entre Lucifer, Rafael y Azirafel.  
Lucifer está enamorado en secreto de Rafael y envidia a Azirafel por las atenciones otorgadas por Rafael hacia este.  
Rafael jamás ve a Lucifer como otra cosa que un hermano mayor y un amigo
> 
> 9- Esta es un vivero de estrellas con la misma edad que el 'Homo sapiens', esta situada mirando hacia la constelación de Sagitario, o también conocida como Alpha Centauri, en las regiones más densas de la Vía Láctea. Incluye un grupo de miles de estrellas muy jóvenes embebidas en una nebulosa, mezcla de gas y partículas de polvo, que constituye el depósito de material para formar futuras estrellas. Su nombre remite a su característica visual más llamativa: una nebulosa dividida en tres lóbulos por nubes oscuras de material molecular denso.
> 
> 10- Ángeles menores que dan las proclamas de Dios, y que no son lo suficientemente importantes para que las dé Metatron
> 
> 11- La historia de amor entre Gabriel y Belcebú es que estos no sienten amor, sino una lealtad inquebrantable hacia Dios y su misión, y cuando llega el momento decisivo del espejo, Gabriel da la espalda a Belcebú, ya que este es muy egoísta y no le apoya, esto provoca que Belcebú decida entrar en el espejo y su animal es la mosca, por la frase hecha “con la mosca detrás de la oreja”, porque desde el principio no estuvo segura que Gabriel fuera sincero con lo que sentían ambos. 
> 
> 12- En inglés significa arrastrado, es un juego de palabras ya que su animal es una serpiente.
> 
> 13- Es de origen irlandés y significa corazonada.


End file.
